A New Life
by Goddess powers
Summary: What if Serena never knew she was Salior Moon. What if Diamond captured Serena and by mistake Darien. Will serena and darien settle their past and destroy Diamonds plans. Chap 6 up!
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys. This if my first fic so review after you finish my story. PLEASE!!!  
  
Goddess powers  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or other characters. I wish!  
  
********************************************************  
  
1 "Is everything ready?" Diamond asked  
  
"Yes your majesty" Said the servant bowing his head.  
  
"Good. You may leave" Diamond told the servant.  
  
As soon as the servant left and Diamond was alone he took out a picture of a beautiful woman. She was dressed in a white sleeveless dress that went passed her feet. She had beautiful long blonde hair that was styled in 2 ponytails that were in a bun at the top and let the rest of the hair fall down passed her knees. At the top of her head rested a crown. She was Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
"Soon you will be mine" Diamond said quietly to himself.  
  
  
  
Serena was running late to class like always.  
  
At least today is Friday, Serena thought.  
  
"R-r-ring"  
  
Serena ran to the locker room as soon as the bell rang. She walked to her locker and took out her p.e. clothes. "Hey Serena hurry up" Called Lita.  
  
"Coming!" Serena yelled back.  
  
Serena ran to catch up to Lita. They went outside and went to wait for their coach.  
  
"Oh great here comes Mr. Stickup" Serena whispered to Lita.  
  
Darien passed by them like they were invisible. Darien was the most stickup guy in the whole school. Although Serena hated Darien she secretly liked him. The coach came out they started their class as normal. They went to play softball when everything went wrong.  
  
Black clouds suddenly filled the sky. The clouds started to swirl into a whirlpool. Wind started to blow the sand and everyone covered their eyes. Thunder could be heard miles away. Lighting struck every where. The two blots hit Serena and Darien. Serena braced herself but nothing happened. She opened her eyes very slowly. She was in a ball of energy and floating up into the whirlpool.  
  
"HELP, HELP!" Serena yelled. Then she noticed that another ball of energy was floating into the whirlpool to. As the ball entered the whirlpool everything went black.(To be continued)  
  
How did you guys like it. Come back for the next chapter. 


	2. Finding out

Hey guys! I know I have taking a long time but I seemed to have writer's block. So I f you want to help, help me then. Hope you like this one. If you have any questions just email me to: [1]Zana1000@aol.com  
  
~Thoughts~ , Falshbacks  
  
~~~~~~Goddess Powers~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any other characters. So don't get mad at me.   
  
********************************************************  
  
Serena woke up suddenly remembering what had happened. She looked around room. The room was well decorated with beautiful painting of landscapes. There were white and red roses in a vase by the dresser. As she got off the bed she noticed something by the dresser. There was an outline of a door. She walked slowly to the door and found the knob. ~ Curiosity killed the cat~. At first she didn't want to open it but she did anyway. She entered a dark room. She couldn't see a thing. She slowly walked around being careful when something grabbed her by the waist and let her fall to the floor. The lights went on Serena's eyes took a while to adjust. When they did finally adjust she saw Darien standing in the doorway.   
  
"YOU!!" They both said in unison.  
  
Suddenly they heard someone coming from Serena's room. They ran to the room and found themselves with a young man. He had white hair down to his neck. He had a white sort of looking suit armor with a white cape. He had a crescent moon in the color black on his forehead. It was the royal birthmark of evil.  
  
"Hello and welcome to my kingdom. I am prince Diamond or should say future king of the whole universe. Once I make you my wife I will be able to change the future and I will rule the universe!"  
  
"That is why you brought us here?" Darien asked.  
  
"Brought her but you came by mistake because my servants are idiots" Diamond answered rather angry.  
  
" Or maybe you just are" Serena said before she ran behind Darien.   
  
"Well if isn't Princess Serenity talking. Why don't you change you clothes before we go to the dinning hall"   
  
As soon as Diamond said that Serena and Darien's clothes change to royal clothing. Serena was wearing a white dress with gold bordering the top of her dress in almost like crescent moons. It had sleeves that barely covered her shoulders. A pearl bracelet appeared on her right wrist. Her hair was in the same two pigtails in buns at the top and the rest falling down. Darien's clothes were a suit armor kind of. With a black cape. He also had a sword with him. Both Darien and Serena looked elegant.  
  
"Well Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion come with me"  
  
Both of them looked at Diamond strangely but they followed not knowing where they were going.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
So how did you guys like it? I know I messed up a lot. Don't worry. Review please. See you guys later. Chapter 3 is on its way  
  
~~~~~~~Goddess Powers~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:Zana1000@aol.com 


	3. Why

Hey guys! Here it is Chapter 3! Hope you like this chapter. Review and I will start chapter 4. I don't know if you like this story.  
  
Note: Diamond's castle is like modern meets medieval. IT is confusing but work with me.  
  
Email me at: Zana1000@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Sailor moon or other characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Goddess Powers.com~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Diamond took Serena and Darien to a library. 2 bodyguards were assigned to both Serena and Darien so they would not escape.  
  
" I know you both are wondering why I called you Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. Long ago in the Silver Millenium when Queen Serenity ruled the moon you (pointing to Serena) were Princess Serenity. You were the flawless, beautiful, loving, caring princess. Your champions and bodyguards were Princess Rei of Mars, Princess Ami from Mercury, Princess Lita from Jupiter, and Princess Mina from Venus. You (pointing to Darien) were Prince Endymion of Earth. The fearless prince. Your champions and generals were Jadeite, Kunzite, Nephrite, and Zoicite" Diamond informed.  
  
You forgot to mention that he is cute, Serena thought.  
  
" Why did you bring us here?" Darien asked.  
  
" Like I said, brought Serenity not you Endymion" Diamond getting angry.  
  
" Then why did you bring me here?" Serena asked timidly.  
  
" If you became Sailor Moon and fought for good then you would become Neo-Queen Serenity, but if you became Sailor Moon and fought for evil then we would both rule the universe and…" Diamond ended silently.  
  
"And what?" Darien asked.  
  
" And you wouldn't be married to him (pointing to Darien)" Diamond growled.  
  
Both Darien and Serena looked at each other with surprised faces. Serena thought she would scream.  
  
" What did you mean if I became Sailor Moon?" Serena said changing the subject.  
  
"Well basically the way it goes is that you become Sailor moon and fight evil. With the help of Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. Also Tuxedo Mask helps you. I don't want you to become Sailor Moon and I am going to do everything I can to stop that from happening" Diamond said.  
  
"And how are you going to do that?" Serena asked  
  
" I am going to turn you evil. That way you won't become the good Sailor Moon but the evil Sailor Moon" Diamond said  
  
" Oh look at the time. Time for dinner. Guards please take the prince and princess to their rooms. Dinner will be served in your rooms, goodbye" Diamond said eagerly.  
  
Before Serena or Darien could say anything the guards took them out of the library. Each guard took them to their rooms. Darien took Serena's hand as they were walked to their rooms. Serena looked up and saw Darien smiling. ~I wonder why he is smiling ~ Serena was the first one to her room. Serena let go of Darien's hand and walked into the room with out saying anything.  
  
"Goodbye" Darien said quietly.  
  
So did you guys like it? Chap. 4 is coming. R&R please!! Until next time.  
  
~~Goddess powers~~ 


	4. Pluto

Hey guyz! I am sorry for taking so long. My computer erased my original chapter. Hope you liked chapter 4. I am waiting for reviews to see if I should write more chapters. Please e-mail me at Zana1000@aol.com. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any other characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Goddess Powers ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bye" Darien said quietly. Serena closed the door gently. She felt so happy. She walked to the bathroom with out noticing Diamond watching from a corner.  
  
"Hello once again my queen" Diamond said  
  
"Diamond how did you get here so fast" Serena asked  
  
"That's something I won't tell you"  
  
"GET OUT!" Serena yelled  
  
"Not yet, I have a present for you. Tristina come in." Diamond said.  
  
A young woman in about her twenties walked in. She long green hair, red eyes the seemed cold and heartless. She had a uniform of khaki's and plain white blouse. Serena gasped. Serena's head started to spin and then she had a vision. Instead of Tristina's uniform she had on a short skirt the color green and her shirt sailor style green and white. On her bow she a pendant. She carried a staff. The staff was about her height (tall); the end of the staff was shaped as a key. A symbol appeared on her forehead. ~ Sailor Pluto` came to Serena's head.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Diamond asked.  
  
"No nothing is wrong" Serena  
  
"Well then I will see in the morning," Diamond said as he left.  
  
Diamond closed the door behind him. Tristina bowed and asked if she could help in any way.  
  
"No I am just going to sleep"  
  
" Well good night your highness"  
  
With that Tristina left.  
  
~ What did that vision mean. Could Tristina really be Sailor Pluto? If she is then Diamond doesn't know what she look like. ~  
  
Serena thought.  
  
Serena went to sleep in a few monutes. 


	5. Together

Hey guyz! Sorry for taking so long I was busy like always ::sigh::  
  
Well here it is chapter 5!  
  
Well please review Email me at: Zana1000@aol.com ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Goddess Powers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena woke up the next day wondering were she was. Then yesterday's memories came back to her. Being kidnapped by Diamond, who also kidnapped Darien, and getting a maid. Serena wondered what everyone at home was thinking. Her mother would probably be crying and worrying about her baby and her father would call the police and screaming and pacing. Sammy well who knows what Sammy would be doing right now. Suddenly the huge oak doors opened and Tristina walked in. ~ Sailor Pluto but wait who is Sailor Pluto and what is a Sailor Pluto. I guess I have to find out sooner or later but I won't ask, yet ~ " Good morning milady Serena. How was your night?" " Fine. Please don't call me milady Serena, just call me Serena" " Alright m- Serena" Serena got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. When she came back to the room her dress was already out. ~ The same dress again. Oh well, maybe I will look for another dress. I want to go home ~ " Serena are you okay?" " Yea" " Breakfast is served" " I guess I'll leave" Serena left the room and walked to the dining room. She stopped at the picture of Diamond and another man who looked almost like Darien except he had blue hair and lighter blue eyes. He looked younger than Diamond. Serena wondered who he was. " I guess you found the dining room Princess" Serena turned around thinking it was Diamond but it the man from the painting. He seemed so kind and caring unlike Diamond" " I'm sorry if I startled you princess. My name is Sapphire, Diamonds brother." " You're Diamond's brother" " Yes" " Oh (he seems so nice). Hi. My name is Serena" " I know princess" " Why do you keep calling me princess" " You don't know do you?" " Know what?" " Princess Serenity, there you are. I was starting to get worried that you wouldn't come. That you get lost." Diamond eyed Sapphire suspiciously. " Brother I was just telling the princess where the dining room was" "Yes, of course. Now Princess I expect you are hungry or are you not?" Serena nodded without saying anything else and followed Diamond and Sapphire. ******************  
  
Darien was waiting for Serena in her room when a young woman came in. She looked like she was maid but he wasn't sure. "Prince Darien, may I help you with something?" " Umm. who are you?" "Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I am Tristina, at your service" Tristina bowed to Darien " Oh no there is no need to bow, but I do have a question. Can you get me and Serena out of here?" "I am truly sorry Prince but I can't do anything" Darien sighed and was about to go to his room when the door opened. Serena came through the doors looking sad. Darien ran to Serena and took her in his arms. Serena was shocked but was glad at the same time. " Are you ok, did they do anything to you?" "I'm ok" "You sure?" "Yeah" "Why are you so worried anyway. I thought you didn't care about girls to me" " I care about you. I lied about what I said that time" " I'm sorry to interrupt but if you both want a tour of the castle I would be glad to take you both" " Thanks for asking but I don't I want to go right now" " Me too" Serena said " Alright. I'll be going now" ~ Soon. Very soon ~ Tristina thought as she left the room. Serena broke away from Darien's grasp and walked away. " Why did you lie to me?" " Because I didn't know what to do but know I know how I feel about you and I want to take this chance" Darien pulled Serena close and kissed her. That's all for know Ttyl, Goddess Powers 


	6. runied

Hey everyone. Sorry I disappeared for a long time. I guess I forgot about the story but now im backs. Here is chapter 6.  
  
Email=Zana1000@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer= I don't own Sailor Moon or other characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~  
  
Serena felt like she was floating in air. She returned Darien's kiss eagerly but then she noticed what she was doing and pulled away from him.  
  
"I can't do this again. You hurt me once." Serena said in a hurtful voice.  
  
Darien's expression went from confused to hurt.   
  
"Please leave me alone Darien" Serena said coldly.  
  
He walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. Serena cried as Darien left but she knew it was for the best. She knew couldn't deal with her heart being broken again. She walked to her bed and cried herself to sleep.   
  
Darien sat in his dark room and thought about what he did and never thought it would hurt so much to kiss her.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Diamond watched this all from a dark corner of Serena's room. ~Everything is going as planned  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sapphire you know what your brother is going to do and you are just going to sit there and not do anything to stop him."  
  
"I can't Tristina, even is I wanted I could never stop. Wiseman has him under control and everything I do won't work. You are lucky Wiseman hasn't seen you or everything would be ruined."  
  
"We have to do something or else that future is lost for the world."  
  
Sapphire remained silent while Tristina tried to talk some reason into. He couldn't do anything about his brother. Nothing could change Diamond's mind now that he has the princess, not the even the prince could stop even though they are having problems of their own. This was all Diamond's and he wished he could stop Wiseman's control over Diamond but Sapphire he couldn't stop now. He had to help the prince and princess no matter what.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena woke up to find Diamond sitting on a chair right next to the bed.   
  
"Princess, I see that you are awake. You had an argument with prince didn't you? Doesn't matter, now I has a chance of making you my queen once and for all?"   
  
" I will never be your queen or anything"   
  
"That's what you think, my queen"  
  
Diamond looked at Serena one last time before he left. Serena was left alone in her room once again.~Being the queen would mean that I would never have to deal with Darien ever again but could I handle not ever seeing any of my friends or family ever again? ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's all for now. Hope you liked the chapter.  
  
Goddess Powers 


End file.
